


love to cross the distance between us

by fardareismai



Series: Imagine Claire and Jamie (Prompts from the blog that I have fulfilled) [11]
Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, letter-writing, post-second-book canon divergence, voyager canon divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 09:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5085922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fardareismai/pseuds/fardareismai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine if Claire had stayed after DiA, and Murtagh had survived the battle and Brianna had Murtagh as some combination of best friend/uncle/surrogate father (when Jamie was in prison).</p>
            </blockquote>





	love to cross the distance between us

_A letter delivered by gypsies to Alex Mackenzie, known as Mac, a groom at Helwater in the South of England, to be kept in a secret place under his bed in the loft above the stables._

My Dearest Jamie,

I do pray that you are well, my love.  I could write tomes about how much I miss you, but to do so would be a waste of time and paper, since I know that you miss me as much as I miss you.  Suffice it to say that an hour never passes that I don’t think of you and wish you were here beside me.

I am pleased to tell you that things continue as well here at Lallybroch as ever.  All of Jenny’s children are well.  Young Ian has lost yet another tooth, giving him the appearance of a Hallowe’en jack-o-lantern (where I’m from they are carved from pumpkins rather than turnips, and frequently snaggle-toothed in aspect).  This lack of dentition does not stop him eating nearly anything (and everything) that comes under his nose.  The child will be nearly your height if he keeps up this way.

I spent last night serving as obstetrician (it means midwife) to a badger.  Murtagh has been teaching Brianna and young Ian how to hide in the heather (only the most recent of such useful skills he spends his time trying to drill into their heads, you’ll remember that I wrote you about the knife-throwing lessons last month?).  During some part of this instruction, they discovered the beastly creature and, seeing that she had a broken leg, contrived to wrap her in Murtagh’s plaid and bring her to me for healing.  I don’t know enough about badgers myself to have realized that she was pregnant until she started giving birth.  Murtagh and your daughter found my shock and horror rather funny.

The pair of them are, as you know, inseparable.  Since you’ve been gone, they have become even closer.  I caught Murtagh teaching her a wildly inappropriate Gaelic song the other day.  I told him off about it, but I must admit that it was hard not to laugh, listening to your sweet Brianna singing about whores and… well, I don’t understand all of the words, and I hope that Bree doesn’t either.

It’s hard to get angry at them.  I can see Murtagh’s eyes when he looks at her.  He sees you.

He misses you.

So do I.

Brianna sends all her love, and so do I.  Enough love to span the distance between us and back.

Love,

Claire


End file.
